1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative elements and more particularly, to a multidimensional decorative element that effectively combines dimensional panels in a plurality of planes, a portion of which may include reflective surfaces and a portion of which may include graphic decorations in such a manner as to provide pleasing decorative elements which can incorporate visual three-dimensional effects. The element, as shown, can be combined with containers, boxes, decorative panels, etc., as well as used as an ornament only.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention relates to structural graphic pieces and to some extent bears relationship to ornaments, greeting cards, pop-up books and other folded brochures which can be made available in a flat format which may be useful for mailing and then upon receipt, may be fashioned into a three-dimensional ornament or display device. Such displays, which are sometimes known as pop-up displays, have been available and have been used in greeting cards and popup books. Displays of this type are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,770,407, 2,883,074 and 3,571,958.
At least one structural graphic piece is known to include reflective surfaces on a portion thereof to achieve a desired visual effect. Such an arrangement is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,051. The principal purpose, however, of the teachings of this patent is to provide a structural graphic piece in which an anamorphic representation of some desired item becomes visible and intelligible by opening the piece. In one particular embodiment of the invention, there is provided a greeting card or similar brochure which includes a plurality of flaps hingedly interconnected along fold lines and movable between a closed folded position and an open position.
None of the art, as shown in the referenced patents, suggests the object of the present invention, which is to provide a multidimensional decorative element in which reflective surfaces and graphic decorations included on planar portions of the invention are combined in such a way as to provide a three-dimensional or other pleasing visual concept.